Darcy and The Ghost
July 4th 2009 - Down the rabbit hole It was a rainy day outside. I went out at 3 am to play myself some ROBLOX! It was very fun until i came across this game called 'DON'T JOIN' by DashaTheGhost. I thought it would be a laugh to play it. I clicked on the play button with no hesitation, and it wasn't what it advertised at all. It was a city roleplay game, where everyone was just talking and acting like nothing was happening. I asked " What's with the title of the game? " Somebody looked over at me confused. " What do you meat? " I looked over at them and they spinned their character in a circle. I was a bit weirded out. I started walking away from them. Then, I met somebody named Darcy. We became good friend. Sometimes she'd do some questionble things, like her character would twitch, fall down and then get back up. I laughed a bit, thiking it was just one of the animations. Then she stated vikiously telling me to sen her a frien request. Which was horrifying me. After a while, she stopped asking me that. She wanted to tell me a secet. It was a bit suspicious and kinda freaking me out man. I let her tell me. She then started talking so fast, spamming the chat with words. The only ones my eys could catch were "Demon" ad "Dasha". " Slo down girl! " I shoted jokingly, thou It wa horrifed. She stopped for a second, and her character looked around. She said she'd meet me tomorrow and she had to go. I was fine with this because taht was enuf spooks fer the mroning. July 5th 2009 - The awakening I was a bit scared today. I woe up agen at exactly 3 AM with a not next to my bed. I open and red it, it said.. "Darcy wants to see you again. :)" Scary! I ran back to my computer seeng the screen glitch. I hopped onto the chair and turned on the screen. It stopped glitching, and it was already on ROBLOX, saying I sent DashaTheGhost a fren requet. I was shacking, I never sent a fra reqa to danasnatasha! I saw that Darcy had sent me many messages. All of them were named 'WARNING' and they were all speaking in a weird language I didn't understand. " -... . / -- -.-- / ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. " ".. .-.. .-.. / --. . - / -.-- --- ..-" There were many others but I don't have the time to write them all. I was flipping out, Danakata was in the same server as Darcy. I smashed my mouse down joining their server. They were btoh of DON'T JOIN and i was HORRIFIED. Danatataka teleported me to them and they said this.. " Join the brotherhood or face my wrath!! " I coldnt contarol my boardy. I coauldnt speak and he mareatd me tipe down. " YES MASTER. " He r3named my account to W34KN3SS and I was forced to join the group. My vison was blury, i cold bearely see. thten, he mad me get my car. Darcy was struggling, he had his arm around her nekk, standing by the side of the road. He forced me to drive my car down the road, and he tosed Dorky in front of me car. I couldn't stop the car or even get away from the computer screen. He made me drive back and forth into Darky until she was almost dead. I was traumatized. I pulled away from my screen and it started glitching again. It then just stopped working completely and shut down. I was so scared. I ran back into my bed and cried. July 13th 2009 - The horror I went back to my computer. I stopped playing for a while now. It was too much for me to handle. Everyday I got notes on the sid of my bed that said " Sorry :( " I just acted like they didn't exist. I went back to my computer and it turned on nicely. I thought it was over. I looked on the popular page and DONT JOIN wasn't there anymore. I was pretty happy. I joined Ro-Citizens where I used to go everyday. But it actually teleported me to DONT JOIN. I wanted to quit but there was no option. I pressed ESC but all it did was spam the chat with the words ' W34KN3SS CANT LEAVE TH GAME '. I tried to shut down my computer or at least turn it off but all that hapend was the chat being flooded with the words ' STOP TRYING W34KN3SS! ' I was horrified. I didn't want to be controlled again! But it was too late. Before I could even think about unplugging the computer, I wasx beingi controld again! dashatheghost said in the chat " DONT EVEN TRY " I was so scared. I couldn't scream or call for help, all I could do is watch and my hands moved and drove the car. The car drove to a broken house and it forced me to walk inside. I wsa trauemantized! I walskd forked to go in tha hous. Ther was Darcy chained to a chair. She said " HELP ME!! HELP!! IM NOT EVIL! HE CONTROLELD ME TOOOOO!!! " I couldn't do anything about it. I was forced to walk into the bathroom, where a crepy ol lady was waiting for me. she shut the door of the bathroom, and i hard her walk out of the house. I tried to get away, but I was forced to staep into the shower. It turned on and it ran normal warter for a bit. it wasd very hot and i felt it on my skin and i screamed in taweh chate, when i finaly was abelt to control myself again.. " NOGH!! TOO HOAT! I CANT SXTOP IT NOWWW!!! " i flet a sense of hop. the shwoard turened off as i demaneded. i wazs hapy because of thi. my roboxian was all black becuz of the heat. but THEN blood nad realistizb orgnans strated pooring out of the shower hed. i treid very hard to get full moblility bak in my body. wen i did, i got my charater ou of ta shoer, an i ran otu of the batrroom. Darcy was not on the chair, but in the air! she was actually being hung. i started ringing on the doorbell so i could be let out. i knocked the dor and smashed it but it woz not uponing. i yel at screen. " LET ME GO I WANT TO SEE MY FAMILY " i reaslied i cold jus get up out of my chair, so i tried to turn it. i couldnt conkrtorl my lower bodi. i try and try agen, but then a noise blasted out of my speakers. it was the door ringing. then it was followed by screaming and tv startic. i ran to the tv and sed " STOP " i saw a weird man holding a knife and a switch he had carved out a bloody pineapple and was waering it on his head. he was peering into the screen, and in the bakroun i could see darcy in real life, strangled on the blood floor. theera weas also my hole family. i was HORRIFIED AND SCARRED FOREVER. July 24th, 2017 - The end Today, there's still rumours about DashaTheGhost. Apparentally he got banned, but is now reborn. I haven't checked for him yet, but I know he still has the game up. It's probably in his place folder or saved on his computer. People starting rumours, saying hes the new John Doe. probably not though. we dont know this new guy. we just know the 2009 one was evil. the new dasha is probably not as evil, or really just a good guy. i'll try to find the game later! thanks for reading!